My Little Pony G5 Episode 2: Groger
by sara t. fontanini
Summary: In this next episode, a mysterious outsider enters the city just as a Pegasus finds two pony-like creatures, unconscious and heavily injured. As the stranger identifies himself, will he be friend or foe? Who is Razzle's new tutor in the ways of magic? and how are the Flutterponies connected?
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony G5

Groger

Part 1

In a far off land, an imposing castle stood. Within the castle, the king of the land sat on his throne, tapping his claws on the armrest irritably. The huge doors leading to the hallway swung open and two donkeys ran in.

"Lord Groger!" They cried out in shock and terror.

Groger gazed at them. "What is it? Where are the prisoners? You were supposed to bring them here."

They shook, growing more nervous, sweating heavily. "U-uh well, y'see, yer lordship, we unlocked the cell."

"Like you said!" The second donkey added.

"A-and we was leading them here."

"Like you said!"

"B-but then they told us, they told us they need a bathroom break and so we...uh..."

Groger's eyes narrowed, his claws digging into his armrests. "And you let them?"

"Yes, yer lordship."

"Did you, at least, keep guard over them as they...went about their business?"

The donkey's nodded, smiling wide. "Yes yer lordship! Stood right outside the door we did!"

Groger snorted, biting his lip angrily. "So you were not watching them directly..."

The two donkeys gasped in shock. "Of course not yer lordship! That would be rude!"

Groger glared. "You let them escape, didn't you!?"

"NO yer lordship! We didn't let them escape! We just stood outside and, realising they was taking too long, we asked to see how long they'll be, and when we got no answer, we knocked and when we still got no answer"

"They were gone weren't they!?" Groger shouted accusingly.

The two donkey's cowered in fright. "Y-y-yes yer lordship..."

Groger snorted. "Very well." He directed his attention to his vassals and knights who stood in the room around them. "You mules pay attention; for this is the price you pay for failing me as GRIEVOUSLY as these two nitwits have!" He got off his throne on all fours, walking over to the shaking donkeys as his four horns began to glow.

Their eyes widened and they raised their hooves. "No lordship please have mercy!"

"Mercy is for those who earn it."

It was over within seconds as their screams died and all that was left were their simple vests and armoured hats.

Groger turned to his men, his gray fur dishevelled and scruffy. "We need those prisoners! I cannot resort to this any longer! Gather every soldier and able bodied donkey and ram together and march with me! We must find those prisoners and complete the ritual or else!" His horns glowed with power. "Am I clear?"

The donkeys and rams nodded, gazing at the spot their comrades once stood.

"Good." Groger turned and walked off. "Fortunately, I left a charm on them in case this ever happened. No matter where they run, where they hide, we'll find them..."

Lickety Split flew around the city, doing her usual rounds of delivering mail, looking around nervously but urgently. She narrowed her eyes a little when she found a knight and flew quickly towards her.

Horshoes was walking down the street towards the local blacksmith to get a suit of armour cleaned up, polished and have any dents and damage fixed up. It was a bit awkward to carry and she lacked a carriage or a bag and it was pretty heavy regardless, so she had the bright idea to wear it. At the very least, it at least allowed her to pretend that she was a knight, rather than a mere trainee.

"Hey!"

She froze and looked upwards, relaxing upon seeing it was just one of the pegasi mail deliverers. The Pegasus, a black stallion with a blue mane landed, while not graceful or showy, safely on his hooves. She frowned upon seeing his distress.

"What's wrong?"

He bit his lip. "Ok, there are some ponies, well I think they're ponies, I'm not too sure but...well...anyway I need you come with me right away!"

She shrugged and nodded, trying to hide her excitement at someone coming to her for what seemed to be knight business. "Lead the way!"

He flew quickly and she dashed after him and they came upon a house. He opened the door for her as they both walked in.

"Pretty small place you got." She noted.

"Well, I don't really live with my family and I don't really have too many friends coming over..."

She nodded in understanding. "So, what's up? I mean, what's got you so agitated?"

He trotted towards a room and she followed, and she could see it must be his bedroom. She stared at the two...creatures in his bed.

They appeared to be ponies in shape, their coats bright green, but she could see that they had weird stick-like things growing out of their heads, four closed eyes and, most striking of all, large, beautiful wings shaped like a butterfly's. They were bruised and covered in dirt, their hooves, most of all and they were unconscious.

"What are they?" She asked.

"I don't know." He frowned at them in concern. "I was doing some early morning deliveries when i saw these two just outside the border. It was difficult getting them in here, and maybe I should've just let them be, but when i saw what a mess they were and their injuries...well...I had to find some way of helping...so I brought you along."

She lookd carefully and saw their wings were slightly torn. "Hmm I guess you can sympathise... I'll need to inform the my bro about this."

"Your brother?"

"Green Acres."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Y-Your brother is the Lieutenant!?"

"Well not really...its...kinda a long story...just come with me. You know more about this than me and they'll need the witness anyway. These two should be fine on their...anyway, we'll need to get a doctor regardless."

He nodded and she walked and he flew, moving quickly towards the barracks of the knights.

Razzle was reading a book on magic theory when she heard someone walk in. She looked up to see one of the knights.

"Where is your master?" He asked her.

"No he has some errands to run, why do you need him?"

He looked away nervously. "Well, I shouldn't be telling you this but...there seem to be two injured creatures...but, the doctor isn't really familiar with them so we figured a unicorn could help...you guys are the big scholars after all..."

"Well, I've read some of master's texts; perhaps I could have a look in his place?"

He grimaced nervously. "I dunno...you're still pretty young and all..."

"Hey! I am Master Merlin's pupil; I think that should give you enough reason for me to at least try!"

He sighed. "Alright...Come along..."

Ponies stared at an unfamiliar sight, as a strange creature strode imperiously from the east, a firm frown on its face, flanked from behind by groups of two other kinds of unusual creatures. They didn't seem to be the usual monsters that would wonder in and they walked just like a pony, so the civilians were very confused.

Groger was mildly curious as his lieutenants, a Ram General named Julius and a donkey jester named Heckler, walked beside him.

"These creatures..." Julius gazed warily. "What are they? I thought this place was barren wasteland..."

"Two hundred years ago, it was." Groger commented. "Somehow...ponies survived..."

Heckler looked at him. "Ponies!? L-like...like unicorns!?"

Groger smirked. "Exactly."

Razzle Dazzle had been escorted to Lickety Split's house and lead to where the two unconscious...ponies were resting. Lickety and Horseshoes stood at one side as a small squad of knight's, including Green Acres, stood warily, protectively.

She gulped and inspected the two creatures carefully as Green Acres stood behind her and the resident medical doctor beside her. "What can you tell us?" Green Acres asked her. "What are they?"

Razzle looked away from him, biting her lip, trying to hide her nervousness and insecurity. "Uh, well...I-I can't really tell...I-I have read master's books but not all of them admittedly...A-And well..."

"Just spit it out Razz!" Horseshoes snapped in exasperation.

Razzle clenched her eyes tight and looked down to the ground. "I...I have no idea what they are...I'm sorry...I can't help you or your investigation..." Tears fell from her eyes.

Just as Green Acre was about to speak, a deep voice spoke loudly so they could all hear.

"They are Flutterponies, a rare and unusual species similar to your own but as you can see, they have their differences."

They all turned to see who had spoken. Curiously, it appeared to be a creature with the body of sheep or ram and the head of a goat with red eyes and sharp fangs, his front legs had instead of hooves blue scales and three sharp claws each; out of his head grew four horns, two that twisted and curved downwards beside his face and two that rose up slightly straighter but with a slight curve still. He bowed politely but quickly.

"Who are you, what are you, and what brings you to our city?" Green Acres demanded, eyeing the new being warily.

Groger strode in slowly, flanked by a small group of armoured rams. "I am Groger, ruler of a kingdom quite some distance from your city; that is all that matters. I came because of those Flutterponies that seems to have taken your interest."

"Impossible, no other kingdom exists beyond the border!" Razzle called out, eyes wide in shock at the impossibility.

"And I was under the impression your race died out hundreds of years ago." Groger countered. "What we know and what is truth are two entirely different things."

"How do you know so much about these...Flutterponies?" Green Acres continued. "What are they to you?"

Groger's features grew grim. "The Flutterponies are my prisoners, they recently escaped from my dungeons and I followed them to your city. They are dangerous criminals, and I simply wish to have them serve their sentence."

They all gasped in shock at this development.

Groger smiled continued. "I wish to speak to your leaders, or whatever is their closest representatives, and work towards a negotiation regarding the fate of these escaped criminals. I am sure you must have a great many questions for me."

_I have been wanting to do this episode for a good while. I shan't say anymore or else spoil any further developments._

_I continue to encourage anyone who likes this series to please make episodes of their own, perhaps focusing on other aspects of the characters or their lives, or even other characters entirely. After all, it would certainly help flesh everything out. And please, share it with anyone else who may be interested in this universe._

_Also, don't forget to comment/review and I hope you all enjoyed this._


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Pony G5

Groger

Part 2

The knights had escorted the new visitor to the barracks, where Commander Minty Breath waited stoically. She gazed over the ram-goat hybrid warily.

"A lot of ponies are interested in you." She stated.

"I would expect so. From what I hear, I'm the only outsider from a civilised region to have visited your charming city in quite some time." Groger replied off-handedly.

"Not only are the populace gossiping about you, but the Union would like to speak with you." From his quizzical look she clarified. "They are our leaders, our governing body. Much like you act as king towards your own people but far less...archaic."

"I'm very interested in meeting with them as well, since I'm assuming they will ultimately decide the fates of my prisoners."

Her eyes narrowed. "What crime did these 'flutterponies' commit? Why do you want them back so much?"

Groger gazed steadily at her. "They are vile criminals I wish to see brought to justice, and since they have wronged me and my kingdom, I feel it is my duty to personally ensure they serve their time. As for their crime, well, they have committed high treason, and as it stands as long as they remain free, I fear for my life and the lives of others, especially your own people."

Her eyes widened slightly. "They are that dangerous?"

His lips thinned as he looked at her with utmost seriousness. "As it stands currently, yes."

"Be that as it may," she said, "we still have to wait till they wake up to hear their side of the story, and we have no idea how long that will take. However, we will be cautious and have guards standing closely at all times until they awaken."

He smiled. "I am willing to wait as long as it is required. Now if you don't mind, I would wish to speak to those that are known as 'Unicorns'."

Razzle sighed. The knights were probably furious she had wasted their time, especially since a stranger from another land had to help instead.

She was intrigued by the mysterious outsider. Much like everyone else, she had assumed that no other civilisations had existed outside the Kingdom. But this 'Groger's' very existence has unearthed some intriguing possibilities.

Of course, any questions would have to wait. After all,it was likely the knights and the high ranking wizards were going to come and reprimand her for her actions.

She was waiting outside one of the wizarding community towers, nervous, scared to move in, until she saw someone approach fom the corner of her eyes. She turned to look, and saw it was Groger himself. She fought to compose herself, despite her excitement mixed with her nervousness and worry.

"Hello, traveller from beyond our civilisation." She greeted stoically.

Groger nodded. "It is rare to see one so young treat someone of my stature with the proper respect."

"I am a Unicorn, we all strive to present ourselves in a higher regard than others." She blinked. "What do you mean, 'of your stature'?"

"Surely you have heard, I am a king, a ruler of my entire land, and of my people."

Her eyes widened at that. "So...you are like the Union Councillors?"

He nodded. "Similar, but I dare not bore with the trivial details and differences. I am much more interested in meeting you and your kind. I have heard that all Unicorns can perform magic from birth, is this true?"

She nodded. "However, we need a long time of studying to learn the appropriate spells and skills needed to become a full-fledged wizard." She turned to the tower. "The six towers that surround the Senate are used to house every Unicorn citizen, as well as teach the young and unskilled."

He stared at her slightly. "So, your kind can perform magic, but do not gain mastery upon birth? I had heard that Unicorns were born with great power and skill."

She laughed at that. "Oh excuse me, but its not that simple. Not only do we need to learn several spells to prove ourselves as true Unicorns, but we can't simply memorise every spell in existence. Most of us learn a select amount and use books as reference guides for more complex magic."

Groger smirked slightly. "I myself am quite gifted in magic. In fact, in my younger days, I was known as a prodigy."

She gasped. "B-but you are not a Unicorn!"

He laughed. "For creatures like us, the gift of magic requires but two things, great knowledge, and a horn. Due to my heritage, I was gifted with four horns, granting me superior magical ability and affinity than most others."

"You must show me!" She pleaded. "I would love to see your skills!"

"I will do more than show you, I will teach you what I know? I am correct in assuming you are a student?"

She looked down. "Y-yes, I am, my Master is out of town at the moment, I know not what he is doing...Are you sure you can teach me? I'm...not the ebt student, regardless what anyone says..."

Groger leaned in close to her and gave a small grin. "My dear, you sell yourself short. Among my many skills, I have the ability to measure one's magical ability from simple sight. You, my young Unicorn, have quite a fair deal of untapped potential. Come, let me teach you."

"What the hey were you thinking!?"

Horseshoes grimaced as Green Acre reprimanded her. "I-I didn't think it would be a problem."

He sighed. "Look, I know you didn't mean to, but the way it looks, it looks like you were impersonating a knight, and that's a crime. Not a serious crime, but still a crime. I'll try and blow it over for you and lessen your punishment...again."

"thanks."

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. "You know I always got your back sis."

Her eye twitched. "How many times must I tell you not to call me that?"

"All the time. Anyway, since you alerted us to the situation, it'll make convincing a more lenient action towards you much easier. Speaking of, what do you think of our recent visitor?"

She blinked for a few seconds. "Oh, you mean that goat guy? I dunno...He looks kinda creepy, but he knows the two...fugitives I guess we should say."

His eyes narrowed. "Indeed. However, something about him is making me think there's more to it, that he's hiding something. Call it a gut instinct."

She nodded. "You gut never steered you wrong so far."

"So far. Anyway, until we get things sorted, could you go visit Lickety Split and make sure he's doing alright? And get an update on the Flutterponies."

"Lickety who?"

"The witness, the black Pegasus who found the two 'fugitives'."

"Oh right will do!"

She dashed off to the Pegasus' house.

Razzle Dazzle was giving Groger an in depth tour of the wizard community towers, even showing where the libraries of spell books were and introducing him to many esteemed wizards her Master had introduced her to.

They now stood in a largeish room, reserved for practicing magic in doors. They stood facing each other, Groger frowning sternly.

"Now, I will begin to teach you what I know, but first, allow me to demonstrate my own abilities, as proof of my words." He held up his forelegs, giving the Unicorn a good look at the scaled talons he had instead of hooves or cloves. "I am sure you were curious about these? My mother was a ram and my father was a got, and yet I have the talons of a baby dragon."

Razzle Dazzle looked down. "I-I merely assumed they must have been some form of mutation.."

"Nay, it is merely powerful magic, transformation magic, or alteration magic as more...snobbish people would say. It took many years of practice, but I am able to perform it permanently, and alter my body at a whim. Watch."

She watched, wide eyed as two of his horns glowed and then his body turned to gold and he walked around her, smirking. "As you can see, I am quite healthy."

"Teach me! Teach me!" She pleaded, forgetting herself in her excitement.

"No, it is too difficult for one so young, I will however teach you spells that most would deem are far beyond your level, I however believe you'll take to them like a fish in water."

She nodded eagerly and he smirked.

"Very well then, first I shall teach you location charms, so you may never get lost or ever lose any items or persons..."

When Horseshoes entered Lickety Split's house, it was much messier than before. The floor was dirty and covered with cables and cogs and various metals. She blinked when she saw that the unconscious injured creatures had been moved to a larger room, inside which dominated a massive machine that almost filled a good portion of the room. The Flutterponies where positioned on beds inside the machine, Lickety Split standing in front of it wearing a dirty white coat and large goggles.

"What the hey is all this junk?" Horseshoes wondered aloud.

"Junk?" Lickety Split snapped, turning to her. "JUNK!? Zis machine iz a vonder of zcienzzze! A modern miracle that will improve the practices of medicine for generationz to come! How dare you call it mere junk, dumkoff!"

She grimaced, looking at him oddly. "Um...is...Lickety Split here?"

The Pegasus lifted his goggles off and blushed in embarrassement, ruffling his feathers as his wings jittered a little. "Oh sorry...I'm a bit of mechanic and science buff, mainly the practical side of things, and well...I go a bit...weird when I get into it..."

Horseshoes shook her head. "It's...fine...I guess...Still, why were you talking like that?"

"All great genius' talk like that, it wouldn't be traditional if I hadn't." He stated matter of factly.

Her eye twitched rapidly and she started to sweat a bit. "I...I see..." She quickly decided to change the topic lest she get weirded out any further. "So umm what IS the deal with this...machine? And why are our potential witnesses in it?"

Lickety grinned excitedly. "Oh that's simple! You see, its clear that the main reason they haven't woken up yet is that their bodies are conserving energy to allow them to heal. However, assuming they have greater healing abilities than we do, it will still take a good while and it will not fix their wings. And so!" He donned the goggles again. "I invented...ZE REGENERATOR! Yez, it Vill boozt the healing procezz zo zat, not only vill they heal vizzin hourz razzer zan days, but it vill heal what may be nigh impossible to restore, such as zeir vings!" He took his goggles off again, thinking. "Of course, that is assuming I set everything up right. Still, it'll give them a chance get up and talking much sooner."

Horseshoes grinned wide. "Oh my gosh, that's amazing! Fantastic! How soon can you get it working."

He slumped morosely. "Therein lies the rub...I need a massive source of energy to power the damn thing to the level it needs to, and the best source...no, the only source, is Unicorn magic, released at a constant rate. Sadly, I doubt any of those uppity snobs would even consider it, not to mention most ponies these days thinking what I do is 'unnatural' and 'dishonest'."

Horsehsoes grinned. "Hey, my best friend is a Unicorn, I'll bet she'd be glad to help if I asked!"

"Really?" He asked, eyes wide.

"Sure! Just give me a sec to go fetch her!" And so she ran off without letting him reply.

_Here it is folks, part 2! Of episode 2!_

_At first, I wasn't sure what kinda character I wanted Licket Split to be, and I didn't want him to be just another side character, he's a main character! But then, I had an idea: to combine him with another earlier idea I had for a mad scientist type. I don't remember any major my little pony characters fitting this archetype, and i really wanted a character that bucked the trend of ponies not using technology (or at least, big technology), mainly due to Applejack's reaction to said form of technology in the Cider Squeesy 6000 episode of FIM. Since I couldn't think of anything else to do with the idea, I decided to make Lickety Split a mad scientist with a pseudo split personality. Hell, now his name is even meaningful partially! So that's a plus._

_When that happened, the 'mad scientist' persona flowed out. I mainly put it in cause I thought it would be funny seeing a fairly initially bland character acting all nuts and speaking like a German/vaguely European mad scientist and going gaga over some big mechanical monstrosity._

_What do you all think so far? I'd like some feed back on the setting, characters, plot development and whatever else you think? So please comment and I hope you enjoyed it!_


	3. Chapter 3

My Little Pony G5

Groger

Part 3

Razzle Dazzle and Groger were taking a break from his lessons so she could introduce him to some of the other esteemed wizards of the Third Tower. They smiled respectfully and treated him with esteem, amazed at the existence of both an outsider and a non-unicorn sorcerer with a great level of power such as him. Groger nodded at their praise in affirmation.

Razzle smiled. She was enjoying the lessons Lord Groger had so far given ehr, and she was eager to learn his higher level skills as soon as possible. Her smield faltered as she thought of her Master, Hocus Pocus, and how slowly their lessons had been advancing. She was getting worried she wouldn't be prepared for when she was tested during the upcoming festival, but with what Groger had taught her, she was getting confident, but she still respected Hocus Pocus, the great Master of magic, who earned the title of Merlin and who has always been like a father to her. She wondered where he had gone, and how long he would be, and whether he would appreciate Master Groger assuming her studies in his absence.

As she was thinking and the other wizards were asking Groger about his magic, what spells he knew and who taught him, a brown earth pony with short blonde mane and tail ran in. Horseshoes grabbed Razzle's leg firmly, an urgent expression on her face. "Razz, you gotta come with!"

"W-what!?" Razzle Dazzle aked incredulously. "I'm in the middle of showing of foreign visitor around our community, Horseshoes!"

Horshoes snorted. "You can do whatever it is you're doing with that old geezer later! Lickety Split figured out a way to help those Flutterponies recover!"

"Who in the world is Lickety Split!?" Razzle cried out as her friend ran off, dragging her away.

"Such impertinence." One of the wizards declared derisively. "And such rudeness towards our guest at that!" The other wizards nodded in agreement.

Groger's gaze hardened. He overheard what the Earth Pony said. He didn't know what she was up to, but he couldn't take the risk that she was right and did find a way to heal his prisoners sooner than anticipated. He didn't make much difference anyway, whether he enacted his gambit ahead of time or not. One way or the other, these ponies would learn his motives and would fight him. Better he take charge and get them by surprise.

His horns glowed, ignoring the wizards around him. They were suddenly bound and gagged, their horns vanishing before their eyes as they were knocked unconscious by his invisible guards, who became visible once more and were changed to the same appearance as the Unicorns.

"We shall not wait any longer." Groger stated. "Get to work. Take out every Unicorn you find and destroy every spell book. Search everywhere. As for myself, I shall be speaking to their Union."

His henchmen nodded and he winked out, teleporting towards the Senate.

The six senate members (two unicorns, two pegasi and two earth ponies) sat at a large, round table, deliberating on matters. Green Acre and Minty Breath stood at attention, waiting for when the meeting was over so they could deliver any pertinent information to those that required the information.

They all turned as the front entrance doors were swung open by a very grim looking Groger, his four horns glowing slightly.

"I assume you are this Lord Groger that has been the talk of the city?" One of the pegasi senators said.

"What is the meaning of your intrusion?" A Unicorn senator replied gruffly. "We are in the middle of deliberating matters of state."

"Of course." Groger stated simply as he walked towards them. "The monthly food rations, the wizarding student curriculum, tallying the bank system, taxes and so forth and onwards. However, I have important matters of my own to discuss and due to...recent developments, I can no longer wait for when it is convenient for you." He snorted derisively.

"This is about the Flutterponies, isn't it?" Minty Breath said. "Why can't you wait for them to wake up so we can question them?"

"Mainly, because at least two ponies, a young Unicorn and an...Earth Pony, do you call them? Anyway, they have apparently found a method to awaken and heal the Flutterponies ahead of time. If this is true, I must demand that you detain them and hand them over to me beforehand."

"Why?" An Earth senator asked. "What are you hiding that we can't speak to these Flutterponies ourselves?"

Groger's eyes narrowed as some knights entered, weapons drawn. "Simple. They would tell you I attacked the and that I captured them and their fellows, leading to those two being the last of their kind."

The ponies gasped at how nonchalantly he stated this truth. "B-but why would you do that!?" The same earth pony senator demanded. "And why would you reveal that to us now!? Surely you knew how we would react to that!"

"Indeed I did." Groger continued, nonplussed. "Hence why I didn't reveal that truth to you. I did say they were my prisoners, and they are criminals. After all, is it not a crime to escape from one's justified imprisonment? As for why...well, I did say their freedom was dangerous to my life, did I not? I was NOT exaggerating, for without those Flutterponies, I cannot complete a certain potion that will grant me that which i crave, what I NEED: immortality. So, of course, I had to eliminate their race so that only I may achieve that lofty goal, and to avoid any reprisals on their part. I NEED those two to complete the potion!"

The senators and the knights stared at him, wide eyed. "You...YOU'RE INSANE!" An elderly unicorn senator cried out. "You...you admitted to committing near genocide...for a..an immortality elixir!? Have you any idea how insane, how stupid, that is!? Immortality is impossible!"

Groger glared, eyes narrowed. "Impossible or not, it must be done. I cannot rely on my subjects to extend my life any further. After all, without subjects to rule over, how would I be a king?"

"So, you manipulated us." Green Acre stated. "Tricked us into allowing you stay unmolested. But why suddenly reveal all this, even if you do feel threatened by a bunch of children who may not know what they're doing?"

"Only one was a child, and she was a Unicorn student. And, like all magicians, unicorns are arrogant and do not listen to other's opinions unless they respect that person or have otherwise reason to listen. So, even if the chances are slim, I would rather NOT take the risk. As for revealing my true intentions to you all, well, I have completed what I had set to do in 'befriending' you people in the first place: I have hostages, and I WILL harm them, unless you allow me to take the Flutterponies and leave without incident."

Green Acres had heard enough and charged at Groger, standing on two legs as he aimed the end of his halberd at the ram-goat sorcerer. Groger didn't even flinch as the weapon was thrust through his head and caused the illusion to be dispelled.

Green Acre stared at empty air where once stood a foreign enemy he turned just as one of the senators grabbed him by the throat with sharp talons, changing back into the dominantly smirking form of Groger.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention one of my hostages was one of your dear Union members." He looked up at the rest of the room. "And if you think about attempting some form of rescue mission, you should be aware that among the hostages are my own loyal men, who will harm the hostages if anything happens to me if they see anyone else try to enter the towers." He smiled. "Now, why don't we all sit here and wait for my men to return here? They just need to stop off someplace to retrieve my 'lost property'."

Razzle Dazzle stared up at the massive machine incredulously. "Are you SURE this will actually do what he said it will?"

Horseshoes shrugged. "Its better than waiting for however long it'd take normally. " She turned to look at Lickety Split, who was clad in a labcoat and goggles again, rubber shoes covering his hooves. "So, what does she need to do?"

The Pegasus grinned manically. "All she needs to do is inset her horn into ze hole on ze bottom of ze machine between ze patients and zen release a constant stream of magic into ze machine! Ze machine will do ze rest!"

Horseshoes blinked, trying to wrap her head around that outrageous accent and the odd structure of his sentence in general, while Razzle nodded and stood between the beds of the two Flutterponies, pushing her horn up to the base inside a port on the machine and started to pour magic into the machine, like water from a fountain.

The machine whirred and pumped and vibrated, a magical aura covering the Flutterponies and they groaned as their injuries slowly began to heal. Lickety Split watched in mad glee and a massive grin while Horseshoes stared in amazement.

The turned away as they heard a knock on the front door and walked over to answer it. Lickety Splity opened the door and looked at a donkey in a Jester's outfit and a heavily golden armoured ram standing in front a large contingent of similarly armoured rams and donkeys.

"Who are you people and what do you want?" Horseshoes asked, brow raised.

The golden armoured ram snorted. "We come on the orders of Lord Groger. We have come to take the Flutterponies into custody."

"But they have not fully healed yet!" Lickety Split pointed out. "It would be dangerous to take them away now!"

Heckler, the donkey jester, chuckled darkly. "Who said this is a request? We're taking them no matter what you say or do! Besides, who cares if they get hurt more? We don't really need the alive THAT badly."

The two ponies' eyes widened in horror. "W-what are you saying?" Horseshoes asked, horrified. "Th-they might be criminals but..."

"But Lord Groger needs them. And if you're in the way well..." Heckler chuckled loudly. "We'll just have to force the issue!"

Suddenly, the soldiers behind him charged in, attacking the two ponies. Lickety split flew high over them as Horseshoes got into her fighting stance, attacking them right back. Licket Split glided to the back of the hallway and pulled a panel off the wall, pressing a large button hidden underneath. "Hey Miss Horseshoes get out of the way!"

Horseshoes barely had time to duck as several turrets flipped from beneath the floor and the ceiling, blasting large metal balls at the soldiers knocking them away and out through the entrance, which had been reduced to massive hole thanks to the barrage.

Lickety grabbed Horshoes'hoof between his legs and pulled her outside. "We need to take this outside so the patients and Miss Dazzle aren't hurt!"

Horseshoes nodded and jumped out, knocking two soldiers onto the backs with a strong kick with both of her hindlegs. Most of the soldiers had been knocked down unconscious thanks to the earlier attack, leaving only a four stragglers and their two commanders.

Lickety looked at her in concern for the odds against them when he was suddenly knocked to the ground. He looked up at Heckler's grinning face, who had leapt upon him and now stood above him.

"Nuh-uh! You are not gonna be offering your friend any help, amigo!" The Jester stuck his tongue out and leapt away as the Pegasus trying to push him off. As Lickety tried to stand, he was struck by three bombs that heckler had thrown at him and collapsed in pain. He shakily got back up, glaring at the jester who danced and laughed mockingly, juggling seven balls at once with his hooves.

"Let's play a game!" Heckler mocked. "It's called 'Dodge'. If you dodge the bomb, you win! You don't dodge the bomb, you go kerblooey!"

Lickety dodged flew up; dodging a volley of bombs that heckler threw at him, keeping an eye on his opponent. Heckler chuckled and threw a bola that wrapped around the Pegasus' wings and sent him falling to the ground. Lickety glared, rolling to the side as the donkey threw three more bombs at him.

At the same moment, Horseshoes was facing her own opponent, the golden armoured ram General, Julius.

He snorted derisively. "Move out of my sight, little girl, before I pummel you for your insolence."

She growled and got up and stood on her hind legs, her forelegs raised for combat. "I'm not a little girl, I'm almost 18! And I'm a future knight!"

Julius snorted again, his armour glowing, melting and merging together and covering his body from head to hoof, until he look like a ram made of pure solid gold. "My Lord has taught me some skills necessary for my station, you pest. Now, get out of our way!" He charged at her, knocking her to the ground with his hard, massive horns.

She growled, glaring at him, getting back up, her golden horseshoes clinking against the ground. She dusted herself off, snorting. "I don't know what your deal is or why your boss is so interested in those creatures, and I don't care. Right now, all that matters to me is beating the snot out of ya." She charged at him, dodging past another of his ramming charges.

Lickety was hit with another bomb blast, but this tie the bomb didn't hit him directly. He was heavily bruised and he could barely stand and the Jester donkey laughed mockingly, dancing around him as he juggled more bombs. "Ready to throw in the towel, my little pony? I've still got plenty of bombs with your name on them!"

Lickety spat and panted. "Alright, I admit you are a very dangerous coward, but I have something that'll turn the tables!" He smirked, having been knocked against the wall of his house, pulling out a loose brick and pressing a button.

Heckler barely had enough time to quirk an eyebrow before he saw the roof of the house fly off its foundations and slam directly on top of him, knocking him out. Lickety smirked and collapsed, panting heavily, groaning softly in pain.

Horseshoes was distracted by the roof falling on top of the Jester, allowing Julius to knock her into wall with a strong attack. The ram pawed the ground, snorting, preparing for another attack.

Horseshoes got up, spitting at the ground slamming her hooves together. The ram charged at her at a rapid pace but she grabbed at his horns, pushing him back with her hooves. His eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"I see you are stronger than you look."

Horsheshoes growled and with a struggling heave threw him to the ground, causing her to pant heavily. "Well I have been trained by the lieutenant himself, so that's a plus, but mainly it's just the fact I hate losing. Especially to arrogant jerks like you!"

Julius got up, his horns growing larger as his armoured body glowed and he charged again. Horseshoes grunt and slammed her hooves hard against his hooves, cause a loud ringing to reverberate and vibrate within the golden armour. Julius backed off as cracks appeared and grew in his armour. His eyes widened and his expression became one of shock as the cracks grew and lengthened until his golden shell fell apart, revealing his normal form underneath.

"N-no! N-not possible!" He wailed in disbelief. "That armour was enchanted by Lord Groger himself! It's impenetrable!"

Horseshoes struck him hard in the face, knocking him out and causing his body to collapse. "A real warrior doesn't just rely on some magical doodad to win a fight."

She panted heavily, wiping the sweat off her brow and turned to see the injured Pegasus.

"Oh man!" she ran to the stallion in concern.

Inside the house, Razzle Dazzle contuined to feed magic into the machine. She didn't know what was going on but from the sounds she could hear, it sounded like some form of battle was going on. She inwardly hoped her friends were alright. Suddenly, the machine began to make odd noses and so she backed away quickly in fright. She stared as the machine seemed to implode in itself, squashing into a useless metallic mess, revealing the form of Master Groger standing behind it, a large hole where the wall used to be.

"M-Master Groger!" Razzle shouted in surprise. "W-Whatever are you doing!?"

"Taking care of loose ends." The monarch stated siply, stepping forward, his horns glowing. "As soon as I became aware of my minions' failure to subdue three little ponies, I decided to step in and take care of things myself."

She stared. "B-but why!?"

"Immortality." He stated vaguely. "Thanks to my earlier actions I should have your precious council and your knights focused on a rescue effort, and my men evacuated this area, so now all that stands between me and my eternal reward are you three...no, make that two."

Razzle's horn glowed. "I-I don't understand what's going on...B-but I'm sure if we sat down and discussed everything..."

"Naive." He vanished before ehr eyes.

"W-w-where did"

She had no time to respond before she felt a sharp pain in her side and she leapt away, gazing at the three large gashes along her side. She stared at Groger who lowered his claw slowly, advancing upon her slowly. "Let us end this farce."

_Ok all, how was that? Exciting no?_

_I'm sorry the battle scene was pretty short, I actually intended it to last a little longer but...I don't really know what to tell you, it's just how things happen._

_My intention here was to show that Groger here is a bit of a chessmaster, not doing anything for no reason, only doing what will benefit him in the short or long term. I hope I have succeeded so far. I also wanted to show off his pragmatic side as well as demonstrate his level of power._

_The way I see it is that he fights by exploiting obvious weaknesses or removing any advantages his enemies have. Wings? Tie them up, transmute them or remove entirely. Magic? Remove the users ability to cast or just render the unconscious. Dealing with large numbers? Preemptively take out anyone who is a major threat. If push comes to shive and the above fail? __**Get serious.**_

_In case you can't tell, I fully expect this version of Groger to be able to take out the Mane Six in FIM when they're unprepared. Nothing short of the elements and Celestia could prove to be a match for him._

_Hope you enjoyed this, and please comment!_


	4. Chapter 4

My Little Pony G5

Groger

Part 4

Groger walked towards the now shaking and wide eyed unicorn, his red eyes bearing down onto her. Her horn began to glow softly as she prepared a spell and Groger simply a fired a blast of pure magical force and knocked her against the wall. He turned towards the Flutterponies, horns glowing as he prepared to take them, but suddenly the floor beneath him literally sprang up and he barely managed to teleport away as the section of flooring slammed into the ceiling, Horseshoes and Lickety Split running and gliding in respectively, Horseshoes tending to her fallen friend as the Pegasus attempted to carry the Flutterponies away. Horseshoes stood on her hind legs as she carried the young Unicorn over her shoulders.

Razzle blinked a few times as she tried to regain focus despite the pain she was in. "W-what's going on?"

"That Groger guy is nuts and is trying to kidnap the Flutterponies, he even sent his goons to try and kill us to get at them."

"B-but surely there is a rational explanation for this! I mean, the Flutterponies are criminals"

"We only have Groger's word on that and I may be wrong, but I don't think he's the most reliable source of info just now."

As they exited the front door of the building, Lickety Split was knocked down to the ground with a yelp, the unconscious Flutterponies rolling across the ground a few centimetres away, a now incredibly livid looking Groger standing atop the Pegasus' back, his claw at his throat, Lickety Split's wings now apparently made of lead.

"Do not test my patience further!"

Horseshoes huffed as Razzle looked on in horror. "But...why...?"

"You are healing them! If I didn't come myself they would escape, and my chance at immortality would be wasted! Do you realise how many of their kind I killed to create that elixir!? Would you have me waste all those resources for nothing!?"

"Elixir...?" Razzle stared, wide eyed. "They aren't...? You're...YOU'RE USING THEM TO MAKE AN IMMORTALITY POTION!?"

"Correct." He glared.

"But...don't you know those are always worthless, ancient hoaxes from ancient times...HOW MANY DIED BECAUSE YOU FELL FOR AN ANCIENT SCAM!?"

"Hundreds, maybe thousands." Groger stated simply. "I would do whatever it took, take every chance, if it meant I will have immortal life. However, if it is indeed a hoax, which is likely, then I will simply have to collect some new resources to replenish my life until I found a more permanent solution."

Razzle gasped. "The other Unicorns..."

His eyes narrowed, a small scowl on his lips. "Correct. That is why I had a low level student like you introduce me: that way, if someone they knew informed them I meant them well, they would regard me with trust; even more so once I showed them my abilities...magic scholars are all alike; they only respect two things: themselves and those like the, and magical power. Thanks to you, i was entrenched in their minds as both, making it easy for me to lay my own trap. Their magical stores will help sustain me far longer than ordinary creatures."

Tears fell down the Unicorn's muzzle as she began to glare at the ram-goat, her heart aching from betrayal. "I TRUSTED YOU! WE ALL DID!"

"Most of us did." Horseshoes corrected.

Groger's eyes narrowed even further. "You judged poorly." He tightened his grip around Lickety Split's throat, the Pegasus gagging for air.

Razzle screamed in anger and terror and despair, picking up a rock with her magic and throwing it at Groger's face. It didn't hurt the sorcerer much, but it made him loosen his grip, and Horseshoes charged and knocked him off her newfound friend.

Razzle helped Lickety Split up who was bruised and panting for air while Horseshoes faced Groger, who suddenly teleported, reappearing at Horseshoes' side and throwing her to the ground painfully with his magic.

"CHILDNREN! WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE ME OR MY ACTIONS!? HOW DARE YOU STAND BETWEEN ME AND MY DESIRES!?" He tightened the magical grip on Horseshoes' throat, who struggled and tried to pull it off with her hooves, only for her hooves to pass through the magical energy. Her eyes rolled up as the magic tightened further.

Razzle began to sweat and struggle to stand as she lifted five whole rocks off the ground and threw them Groger who simply lifted a portion of the ground itself off and threw it at her, who was just barely pulled out of the way with the help of a very injured Lickety Split. Groger continued to strangle Horseshoes.

Razzle began crying at the sight. "STOP, PLEASE! You...YOU CAN TAKE THE FLUTTERPONIES! Just...JUST LEAVE HORSESHOES ALONE!"

Groger glared and the magic dissipated, dropping Horseshoes to the ground. It hurt her, but at least she was alive and breathing, gasping for breath.

"I am willing to allow you three to live if you agree to not to continue to hamper my efforts any longer." Groger stated coolly, on guard.

"A-and release my fellow Unicorns!" Razzle added, nervously.

"This is not a negotiation. I will have what I want: the flutterponies AND the Unicorns. Can't be too careful."

Razzle grunted and closed her eyes as her horn glowed, but did so haltingly.

Groger smirked. "Those spells i taught are too high level for one so young, and even if you could use them, they are mere parlour tricks, no sue in actual practical situations, let alone combat."

The Unicorn Glared at him. "I-I'm not using those damn spells you taught me, you duplicitous sneak!"

She collapsed to her knees as she lifted a large portion of Lickety's house and tossed her head as she threw the wall at Groger, who didn't even blink. Instead, all four of his horns glowed and the wall turned into water as it splashed onto him and the ground harmlessly, all four horns glowed again and portions of the earth surrounding him lifted from the ground and turned to metal, becoming an assortment of axes and swords that spun and flew around his body. He glared.

"I am not some low calibre wizard. I am a sorcerer, I master of my art! I am done with these games."

The multitude of weapons spun faster and widened their arc, the three ponies jumping away. Groger glared and then sent the sharp weapons flying outwards, Lickety Split flying upwards and doging easily, however Razzle Dazzle and Horseshoes were not so quick, and got several cuts across their front legs and flanks. Groger eyed the unconscious bodies of the Flutterponies and teleported to one, lifting her up with his magic, smirking.

Lickety flew into his almost half demolished house and flew back out, carrying what looked like one of the turret traps but made to be carried by a pony. He pressed a button and fired three large metal balls at the aging hybrid. Groger teleported himself and his captive out of the, reappearing as the balls struck empty ground.

"Careful, you almost hit one of the people you desperately tried to help." Groger taunted humourlessly. He dropped her to the ground, and his horns began to glow, lifting three whole houses from behind him up into the air and they started to spin. He threw one of them at Lickety's house with such speed that it tour three six whole blocks as it turn and tore itself apart.

"That was a warning shot." Groger stated. "Give up and let me take the other one."

"Never!" Lickety Split shouted hammily. He yelped and flew to the ground as he barely dodged one of the houses Groger threw at him, only to have a large sheet of metal appear on the ground and slam into his face.

Horseshoes and Razzle got up, regrouping and Lickety dazedly walked over to them both. Groger glared menacingly.

"Why do you fight me?"

"DUH!" Horseshoes snapped. "You're kidnapping innocent people, hurting them for some damn...snake oil! AND you're kidnapping members of our city! Why WOULDN'T we try to stop you with all out might?"

Groger chuckled darkly, though his face showed now mirth, not even a smirk. "Then you will die." His horns glowed and the debris of broken houses lifted upwards and flew towards them, melting and changing into metal, becoming thick metal chains that tied around them and restricted their movement.

Razzle glared, her horn glowed pitifully, her weakened and damaged body not helping her attempt.

Before Groger could make any further attempt, the Flutterponies flew into his sides and struck him with their insectoid hooves, winding him and they gave him a hard headbutt and he cried out in pain. They flew away and looked down at the three ponies, their gazes softening.

"NO!" Groger shouted, grabbing the fleeing creatures with his magic, his eyes wide, snarling in rage. "YOU of ALL creatures SHALL NOT DEFY ME!"

"Enough."

Everyone blinked in surprise and turned to look at a, for the three ponies at least, familiar sight.

Groger's eyes narrowed. "Who are YOU?"

Hocus Pocus' expression was stern and disapproving, though his eyes showed how angry he was. "I am Hocus Pocus, Master Merlin of the Wizard Community and respected protector of this city. And you, Sir Groger...I have heard MUCH of YOU." His horn glowed a bright white and he struck Groger with a blast of pure energy, the attack powerful enough to knock the ram-goat unconscious, his grip on the Flutterponies dissipating and the pair flew away. At the same time, the chains trapping the ponies fell apart and become the small mass of debris they were before. Razzle Dazzle ran to her master and hugged him tearfully while Lickety Split looked up at the retreating creatures.

"They didn't even try to help us..." Lickety Split said quietly, morosely. "There was so much i wanted to ask them..."

Horseshoes sighed. "You know what...normally, I'd be bothered but right now...I'm too exhausted to care."

Hocus Pocus, for his part, returned the hug warmly to Razzle Dazzle, keeping a stern eye on the fallen form of Groger.

Hocus Pocus had managed to root out the soldiers under Groger's employ and rescue the Unicorn hostages. The soldiers immediately swore to return to their home, the Province of Tambelon, in exchange for one thing. Hocus Pocus was willing to oblige.

Heckler and Julius, however, chose to stay by Groger's side, and all three were placed within the Kingdom's prison.

Now, all that remained was to deal with the ram-goat sorcerer.

Hocus Pocus stood before Groger and his two right hand men, flanked by several knights with Razzle Dazzle by his right. He gazed at the ram-goat as he regained consciousness.

"Groger of Tambelon." Hocus Pocus stated. "We are within a special wing of our prison. Within these walls are placed charms that restrict magical power. If you try ANYTHING against myself or the other citizens here with me, you will suffer excruciating pain unlike any other."

Groger glared. "And what do you plan to do with me?"

The Unicorn returned the glare balefully. "You have committed terrible crimes. Attempted kidnapping. Property damage. Assault, particularly against children and members of our law enforcement. You have even confessed to committing near genocide on an entire species, for extremely petty concerns."

"IMMORTALITY IS NOT PETTY!"

"Enough! I have heard as much as i can take of you! You come in here, take advantage of my people's goodwill, ATTACK my protégé and endanger the lives of my fellow wizards as a...as a BARGAINING CHIP. And I know that you are not repentant, you are not SORRY, so I am left with no choice; I will banish you and those loyal to you, to someplace where you cannot harm anyone, pony or otherwise."

"You will rue this day!"

Heckler and Julius stood at Groger's side, the donkey sneering and the ram snorting angrily.

Hocus Pocus' horn glowed white, brighter than the attack he unleashed upon Groger. "I shall inform you of what the banishment spell does, you deserve at least that much: you will be sent to a location of my choosing, miles away from here, and the spell will drain your magic for a long period of time. You will be lost, defenceless and with no hope of survival."

Groger growled. "You call this justice?"

"No. But you are too dangerous to lock up in here indefinitely...besides, you hurt my student, and my fellow citizens. THAT is reason enough. BANISH!"

His horn sent out a wide burst of light that covered Groger, Heckler and Julius completely and suddenly...they were gone.

"I'm sorry Razzle but...you need to see what happenes to those who break the law, who hurt our fellows in any way..."

"No master...I wanted to come..."Razzle's gaze hardened. "I think he deserved worse..."

The older Unicorn sighed. "Please...do not say such things ever again...It..."

"Forgive me master..." She looked down. "He just...he hurt me...more than physically..."

He nodded. "He's gone now...we shan't see him again."

"I hope so..."Razzle looked at the ground, not wanting her master to see her expression of anger, of hatred. "I hope we never see his ilk ever again."

Deep within the caverns of a mountain, surrounded by crystal, rock and darkness, Groger raged.

_Whelp...that's that._

_I hope the battle was enjoyable; I didn't want it to be too boring. Is Groger overpowered here? If so, I do have plans to counter it in the future. Yes, he will reappear at one point in the future (spoilers!)._

_Originally, I was going to have Groger attempt to turn the main trio into stone using his transformation magic, but then...I don't know what happened really, but I ended up not having him do that. Plus, I don't want to make him too powerful..._

_I had actually intended for the battle to be longer, however i am pleased with what we got here. I do hope I have made Groger an excellent villain and fighter. However, my one regret is that I doubt I actually made him as cunning as I wanted him to be...oh well, it's up to you readers in the end, to judge how well he is portrayed here._

_Hope you all enjoyed this story and please comment!_


End file.
